Triple Threat
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: What would it be like if one of the Guardians was really someone from the Elemental Nations? And what would happen when another like them appears when their world is destroyed?


_**Not too far from Santoff Clausen Jack Frost was sitting on a cliff overlooking the vast whiteness of the North Pole in the lap of his best friend and lover Pitch Black. Pitch was around the lake the day the Man in the Moon created Jack and the two had been friends ever since. The two were wary of each other at first but then one day they started talking and after nearly fifty years became good friends. The two traveled all around the world together, Jack bringing winter, snow and fun while Pitch brought nightmares to those that deserved them. For a little while it seemed as if Pitch was going to go back to his evil ways but Jack was always there to bring him back to himself once again.**_

_**Another thing that they had in common was that the Guardians were always after them saying that they had been chosen to become Guardians as well by the Man in the Moon but the duo would always disappear and leave them with no clue as to where they were at. Santa Clause, whose name was Nicholas St. North always sent his Yeti with bags or something different to catch them but they always managed to evade them. The Tooth Fairy came for them a few times as well but they would make her faint by the showing of Jack's teeth, which always sparkled like fresh snow. The Sandman would also try as well but they would always make him fall asleep and leave before he woke up.**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny actually had no problems with them as the three of them were good friends once Jack agreed to leave Easter Sunday alone. They also made an agreement that Bunny would not tell anyone where they were and they were to help with the preparations for Easter, which they agreed to. Back on the mountain the two were looking at the aurora borealis that North had made to summon the Guardians with uninterested looks on their faces. They were sitting in silence again when Jack asked with his head cocked to the side: "Hey Pitch did you hear that?" "Yes I did Jack. It sounded almost like a scream, but from where?" The two stood up and listened again when they finally heard the noise again so they jumped down into the valley of snow to look and see if they found anything.**_

_**They searched for what seemed like hours and were just going to head home before North found them when all of a sudden they heard a rumble from the right and a bloody hand popped out of the snow. Jack used his staff to move the snow and they gasped when they saw a young man wearing a large black cloak who was covered in cuts, bruises and a large gash on the back of his head. Pitch was going to say something when the two heard the Sleigh of North coming towards them: "We should go home before they find us again" "But what about him Pitch? We can't just leave him here and be found by those weirdos!" Pitch turned away from the puppy dog eyes of his lover and said with a faint blush to his face: "Fine then. You take his weapons and I will take him.**_

_**Jack nodded and hefted the weapon over his shoulder before the three disappeared into a pool of ice and black sand, the Guardians having come over the horizon just moments after they had disappeared, the Guardians knowing that they would have to come again soon...**_

The two appeared in the underground home and took the young man into one of the empty rooms so that he could rest. Jack helped removed the cloak and saw that he was wearing a dark blue outfit with blood red moons on it that looked like those Samurai from the old days in Asia. The were going to tend to the wounds when they saw that they were healing themselves, the two amazed when they saw what had happened: "Ow...did anyone get the number of tails of the bijuu that ran me over?" The two backed away quickly and Pitch held Jack in a protective embrace as the young man stretched and opened his eyes. They were a beautiful dark blue color with black rings in them that had red, gold and silver tomoe on the innermost ring: "Um, would you stop staring at me please? I find it very uncomfortable."

The to shook their heads to clear them and were in shock when he held up his hand and the scythe appeared in it: "I thank you for helping me out of that snow my new friends. Now who may I ask are you? The tall one looks like he just stepped out of a nightmare and the other looks like a winter spirit or something." The two looked at him with wide eyes at his correct guess but then they shook their heads again and Pitch said: "My name is Pitch Black and I am known as the King of Nightmares and this is Jack Frost, the Lord of Winter. What may we ask is your name and what kind of spirit are you?" The young man put the scythe on his back said in a slightly sad voice: "In my dimension I was the creator of our Guardians. But not too long ago my dimension was destroyed so I escaped but when I used too much of my power I ended it up in a hole filled with loose stones. I managed to crawl out but then got stuck in the snow. Before becoming what I am my name was Naruto Namikaze-Senju but now I am called Hyakubi Tsuki. But please just call me Naruto if you would please."

While they were talking in the Nightmare realm the Guardians were in the globe room of Santoff Clausen discussing how they were going to get Jack and Pitch to join them and take their places as Guardians. Bunny smiled slightly as the others talked about different plans that he knew would not work and then he said as he looked up from the egg he was painting: "No matter what any of you do mates they won't join us. We have been after them for fifteen years yet they have always managed to evade us." The tooth fairy fluttered around and said: "But why would they want to avoid us? We just want to talk to them and see if they would take their places as Guardians." They turned to see what Sandman thought but when they turned they saw that he was fast asleep huddled in his chair by the fire, causing them to sweat drop at their friend.

Once the meeting was over Bunnymund opened a tunnel to get to the Warren but then he changed his mind and opened it into the nightmare realm. He popped out of his hole but then had to duck down when Jack flew over his head and slammed into the wall on the other side of the large circular room: "Oh dear Kami-sama I am sorry about that Frost! I just do not like it when people try to jump on me from behind like that!" Naruto went up to Jack and to the surprise of Pitch, Bunnymund and Jack himself his hand started to glow green and he healed the wound he had accidentally created: " Who in the world is that strange bloke? MiM didn't say anything about him creating a new immortal or Guardian." When Naruto heard the voice he turned around and his eyes widened as he disappeared behind a dark pillar, a look of fear in his wide eyes: "POOKA! Oh Kami-sama they are still as frightening as before! Please do not hurt me Pooka-san!

Bunnymund looked lost for a moment but then he smiled a small smile and said as he slowly took a step forward: "I'm not gonna hurt ya mate. I just came here to tell Jack and Pitch that they other Guardians were having a meeting not too long ago and are still determined as ever to bring ya in as guardians." Naruto slowly poked his head out from behind the pillar and asked in a small voice as his multi-colored eyes blinked slowly: "S...so you are not going to hurt me then Pooka-san?" "Of course I am not gonna hurt ya mate. My name is E. Aster Bunnymund the Easter Bunny and I swear on my holiday that I won't harm you in any way." Naruto slowly came from behind the pillar and closed his eyes for a moment. When he read the aura of the Guardian in front of him and saw all that happened in his life and how nice he really was he went to shake the hand of his new friend and said: "I am Hyakubi Tsuki, former ruler of the Elemental Worlds. But if you will please just call me Naruto Bunnymund-san."

Bunnymund widened his eyes and asked as the two let go of each others hand: "D...d...did you say the Elemental Worlds? Crikey it is an honor to meet a legendary Guardian from the Original World." Naruto smiled softly with an embarrassed blush on his face; "The pleasure is all mine Bunnymund-san." Naruto stood thinking about something for a moment and then he reached into a seal hidden pocket in his clothes and said: "I would like for you to have this Bunnymund-san. If you care for this little one here it will either turn into one or more baby pooka." Bunnymund widened his eyes and with slightly shaking paws took the egg and gently cradled it against his chest, a tear rolling down his face: "So its true what they say about the ruler from the original world. You are kind to absolutely everyone you see and trust!" "You may want to take this egg home and keep it warm until those inside are ready to be born." Bunnymund nodded, thanked him again and disappeared into one of his tunnels back to the Warren so he could care for his new egg.

Naruto plopped down on one of the large stones around the area and looked towards Jack and Pitch, the both of them staring at him with eyes wide and in the case of Jack, mouth hung open in shock. Naruto sighed and said as he started to float on a cloud of silver sand with a little bit of gold mixed in: "I sense that you have many questions so I will answer them as best I can." They just stood there for a moment and then Pitch asked: "What kind of sand is that? It seems as..." "We are going to get the two of you as Guardians today!" The three whipped around and saw North, Sandman and Tooth dropping through one of the many tunnels, Sandy looking up and freezing in delight when he saw Naruto floating on a silver and gold cloud in the rafters slightly hidden from view: "Sandman my friend! It has been many ages since I last saw you!" Naruto jumped off of his cloud and gently floated down to the ground, his cloak fluttering lightly and his scythe turning into a spiked earring on his left ear. The moment he touched the ground Sandman tackled him to the ground, squeezing him tightly with a big grin on his face and a tear in his eyes.

Naruto squeezed his friend tightly and said: "I have missed you so much my dear friend and brother. How have you been doing lately?" Sand images flew over his head and when they stopped Naruto said: "You have had a very eventful life here Sandy. And to answer your question I am here because our home was destroyed once and for all when the ninja nations went to war." The eyes of Sandy widened and a sand replica of a village surrounded by large stone walls and in the middle of a desert appeared, a question mark next to it: "Our beloved Suna was the last nation to fall Sandy. They managed to maintain their borders for ten years before their patrols fell and they were invaded. My great grandson times seven was the Kazekage and he took out more than half of their soldiers before he was killed defending the civilians and children at the academy."

Sandy smiled with a proud look on his face and plopped down next to Naruto, the others looking on in shock as Sandy communicated with his golden sand and Naruto doing the same thing with his silver and gold sand. North watched for a little bit but then stepped forward and asked in a curious voice: "Are you new immortal young man? You have similar power to Sandy and Pitch yes?" Naruto ignored what North had said and just kept up his conversation with Sandy, the two of them happy that they had found each other once again. Tooth, Pitch and North were just staring at them but Jack was rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He just completely ignored you like an unwanted piece of coal North! Oh that is just too rich!" North just frowned and said as he looked at Naruto: "What is name so I can put it on naughty list?" Sandy and Naruto froze and Sandy put his hands on the shoulders of his friend to calm him down, words flying over his head in golden sand in a frantic blur.

The smooth black and white hair of Naruto fell over his eyes and he held out his left hand, Sandy widening his eyes as he saw the wedding ring he was wearing start to glow black, the little man creating a cloud of sand a getting out of there fast, taking his friend Tooth with him. The band of Naruto glowed brighter when he twitched his hand and a double bladed bo-staff appeared in his hand, the blades glowing with sinister black energy: "Did you just imply that I am a mere child that falls under your rules and allows you to put me on such a useless tool such as the naughty list Kringle?" Naruto lifted his head and his eyes were so cold and lifeless that even Jack and Pitch shivered in fear slightly, Toothiana watching from a safe distance with Sandy: "Why is that young one so upset about what North said Sandy?" Pictures formed over the head of Sandy, explaining about what had happened about what North said.

When he had finished his explaining she gasped and covered her mouth with a tear rolling down her face: "So in the world you two are from the naughty list belonged to Death and was used to see who would die and the other list was for those who deserved to live? Then I have to go and tell North now before this fight goes on any longer!" She quickly flew into the underground realm again and dove into the fight that had been going on for some time, the two of them pausing in the middle of an attack before they hit her: "Tooth, what..." before North could finish his question she turned to Naruto and said with a worried and sad look on her face: "The naughty list from your world and our world are completely different little one! North's list just means that instead of getting a gift then the child that the name belongs to gets a lump of coal or nothing at all!"

Naruto looked at North and asked in a cold emotionless voice that made said man shiver: "Is what this lady says true Kringle-San?" "Of course what she says is true! What do you think I mean?" Tooth flew to North and whispered what Sandy had told her about the differences in their two worlds and the meaning of the naughty lists. When she had finished explaining everything the eyes of North widened and he turned to Naruto, whose staff had turned back into his wedding ring and was breathing in and out to calm himself down: "I am sorry young man! I did not know of differences in our world and your world. Forgive me for trying to put you on our naught list and you thinking it was something different."

Naruto bowed his head a little and said: "I am sorry for overreacting as I did Santa-San. I am still a little emotional from how our home-world was destroyed." "And where was home my friend?" "I was the creator of our Guardians in the Elemental Worlds; or the Original World as I have heard it called by a new friend of mine. My name is Hyakubi Tsuki." North extended a hand to shake but Naruto just bowed instead of taking said hand: "I do not trust you enough to shake your hand quite yet sir but when I know you a little better then I may be able to shake your hand." "I understand Hyazuki Ts...Eu..." Naruto chuckled a little and said: "My name is Hyakubi Tsuki, or 100-tailed Moon. But if you must then you may call me Senju." The face of North lit up and nodded. Naruto took a step forward but he felt a little dizzy so he asked: "May I ask a favor of you Santa-San?" "Of course Senju what would you like?" "C...can you ca...catch me please?"

Naruto swayed on his feet for a moment and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, North catching him before he hit the ground, a very worried look on his face. Jack took a step towards them and said as he pointed down a different hall with his staff: "We had him in that room over there..." before he could finish talking Sandy flew forward quickly, took Naruto from North and lay him on the now larger sand cloud, the silent Guardian taking off back to his home to take care of his best friend he had not seen in hundreds of years. He flew to the sky and kept going away towards the South Pole where he had an enormous island made of sand floated lazily through the air. He went through the gap in the walls and it was revealed that the large island was an exact replica of Suna from when he and Naruto were still alive.

He flew into one of the spare rooms in the Tower and carefully lay his friend on the bed made of sand. Once he was settled Sandy ran a golden hand through the hair of Naruto and thought with a fond smile on his face: _'You have no idea how much I have missed you Naruto. When I was sucked into that vortex I never thought that we would meet again. I love you so much Naruto and I will never leave you alone again.' _He gave his sleeping friend a kiss on the cheek and went to prepare something to eat before he had to leave on his nightly rounds to give the children of the world their dreams. He paused by the pictures he had put up on one of his walls and looked at the for a little bit, a fond smile on his face.

One of the pictures was of their one and only Chunin Exams where his friend was fighting Neji Hyuuga. Another was one where Naruto was fighting his best friend in Konoha Sasuke Uchiha in the finals and another one was of the Yondaime Hokage when he promoted the two of them from genin straight to Jounin instead of needing to be made into Chunin. The next one was of the day Naruto had become a ninja for their village of Suna when he had turned thirteen. And another one was the day Naruto had been sword in as Godaime Kazekage at the tender age of fourteen at the insistence of the people and council. He looked for a little longer and then went into his kitchen to make a few sandwiches and some iced tea, a favorite of his friend. He still remembered the day that Naruto and Yondaime fought when Naruto had quit as a shinobi of Konoha and wanted to become one for Suna when he got engaged to his own sister Temari. Minato and the Konoha council had tried everything that they could to get his son to stay but Naruto threw his headband into the middle of the room and disappeared in his own version of the Hiraishin, which surprised his father because he did not know where his son had learned it: _'Oh Naru-chan, you may have been married to my sister for twenty years and gave me five nephews but I still loved you and still do even if you do not love me.'_

About four hours later in the bedroom Naruto was stretching in the bed when what happened to his home-world came back to him full force: "NO!" He jumped up and held his scythe in battle readiness in his hands: "S...Sandy are you still here? Sandy? SANDMAN ARE YOU HERE?!" When he hear no answer Naruto slowly wiped away the tears that had frozen as they rolled down his face and turned his weapons back into the earring, drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them: "He will be back soon he just has an important job to do. If I wait here then he will come back to me and not leave me alone again." He got up and then curled up in a window seat on the other side of the room, some of his tails wrapping around him in an attempt to comfort him: "Please come back soon Sandy. I want someone familiar to talk to."

**TADA! I am back with a different story and I hope that you like this one. It took me quite awhile to come up with a good idea for this and I hope that everyone out there in FanFiction Land enjoys this! And did you notice how I would say that Sandy was one of the Sand siblings? Virtual cookies for those who guess the right answer! Obi-Chan**


End file.
